AMIGA MIA
by Petiza cullen
Summary: basado en la cancion Amiga mia... edd bells y tanya...que pasara despues de que Tanya se tenga que ir a vivir con su tia y despues regrese,enterandose de algo.


_**TANYA:**_

Estábamos en casa de los Cullen, mi tío Carlisle me había invitado a pasar el verano con ellos después de casi seis meses que no los veía cuando mi tía carmen me llevo con ella a Canadá, Edward me estaba evitando cada que me veía, ya que después de que me fui el y yo nos cateábamos y llamábamos pero me di cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo las conversaciones se trataba de cosas triviales cuando supo que vendría se puso un poco nervioso me dijo que no se sentía raro después de mucho tiempo de no verme, yo todavía lo quería a pesar de todo pero se que esto se estaba terminando, y me daba miedo.

Lo único que me reconfortaba es que mi amiga Bella estaba ahí para apoyarme, ella estaba feliz de verme pero un poco seria, hoy Bells y Edward tenían que ir a Port angels a comprar cosas para su graduación no los acompañe porque me dio miedo cuando les dije que si los podía acompañar, talvez fue mi imaginación pero no tente la suerte.

No cupe cuando llegaron ya que me quede dormida pero al amanecer vi que Edward arrancaba su carro con bella dentro, esto en verdad me pareció raro pero supuse que era porque habían llegado tarde y se quedo a dormir, no aparecieron en toda la tarde y en la noche cuando Edd llego se encerró en su cuarto, me sentía realmente incomoda solo mis tíos me querían en su casa, ya que mis primos me dejaron de querer cuando me hice novia de Edward.

Edd estuvo tres días con la misma rutina hasta que no aguante mas, fui a visitar a Bella a su casa después de que llegara Edward.

Tanya que haces aquí?.- pregunto algo incomoda.- es muy tarde.

-lose pero no podía aguantar mas esta duda, que esta pasando con Edward?.- le pregunte con el corazón en la mano.

- este no es el momento ni el lugar, será mejor que hablemos mañana.- me dijo ahora en un tono mas serio.

- no puedo Bella, necesito que me digas la verdad.- le conteste con lagrimas en los ojos.

- esta bien, pero no acá, vamos a la cafetería del pueblo, ye digo en mi camioneta.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, me di cuenta de que ella esta muy seria más de lo que quería admitirme a mi misma. Se sentó enfrente de mí y pidió un café igual que yo.

-hora si me dirás lo que pasa?.- pregunte al borde de la histeria.

-Óyeme, por favor, no digas nada, perdóname.- no sabia a lo que se refería leyó en mi expresión y continuo.

-anoche entre sus brazos, me sentí, realmente una mujer, se que tu, creerás, que es solo un juego, entre los dos, te juro que esta vez, me enamore, como nunca, me enamore.- creí entender a que se refería pero me negaba a ha aceptarlo.

- Amiga mía, se que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida, amiga mía, se que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía...amiga mía, que difícil es, decirte amiga, ahora, amiga mía, lo amo tanto y se que el ami también me adora...

- no pude evitar las lagrimas que se desbordaron de mis ojos… me había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido, pero lo que no creía creer era que mi propia amiga era la que me lo había quitado, eso me hirió realmente.

- Para ti, se que soy, la gran culpable, entre los dos, comprende lo de ustedes, termino, antes que llegara yo...

Pero lo amo, se que lo nuestro termino, pero como pudiste, yo lo amaba.

- Amiga mía, se que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida, amiga mía, se que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía...amiga mía, que difícil es, decirte amiga, ahora, amiga mía, lo amo tanto y se que el ami también me adora...

- lose, y por eso me voy… no se preocupen por mi, adiós.

Salí corriendo de ahí, y fui a la casa de mis tíos les dije que tenia una urgencia y que debía irme, me encerré en mi casa y llore como nunca. Pero me recupere y me di cuenta de que el no era para ami así que salí de fiesta, y olvidarme de lo que paso.

_**BELLA:**_

No supe como paso pero desde que Tanya se fue me acerque mas a Edward, y poco a poco me enamore de el, no quise aceptarlo pero paso.

Un día me llevo a un prado hermoso, y se me declaro, al principio le dije que no, ya que no había ni terminado con Tanya y hacia poco que habían terminado, pero me convenció y empezamos a salir, no le dijimos a nadie, y lo disimulábamos bien, pero un día me llego la noticia de que Tanya regresaría, eso me llego y hable con Edd el me dijo que no debía preocuparme ya que ella ya no significaba nada, cuando llego Edward se porto muy frío con ella, y me dolió, después le mentimos a Tanya diciéndole que nos íbamos a comprar cosas a Port angels, pero nos fuimos al prado y me hizo mujer, y me propuso matrimonio.

Me hizo muy feliz y acepte, pero después caí en cuenta que alguien estaba de mas en nuestra vida, le pedí que hablara con ella pero le daba miedo una semana se la paso en mi casa todo el día y solo se iba en las noches.

Pero cuando Tanya vino a hablar conmigo y le dije la verdad me sentí liberada una semana después le dijimos a su familia, todos estaban felices, incluso Carlisle y Esme, y mas cuando supieron que nos íbamos a casar, de Tanya jamás volvimos a saber nada a pesar de que le mandamos una carta y una invitación de boda, no se presento a esta…

La boda se acelero debido a que estaba embarazada y debía entrar en el vestido… ahora tengo 7 meses de embarazo y mi futuro parece prometedor.

Solo espero que mi amiga me perdone.


End file.
